


Hay que ver

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, amistad y buenos sentimientos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko se pone nostálgico y sensibleras al ver cómo sus amigos se lo pasan bien jugando al baloncesto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hay que ver

Que Kise y Aomine estén logrando sacar a flote su amistad medio hundida no va a impedir que Kagami reclame lo que es suyo: ¡un buen uno contra uno en condiciones! A estas alturas ya le da igual quién sea su oponente, aunque tiene que admitir que, muy en el fondo, prefiere a Aomine. Quizás porque es el jugador con un estilo más parecido al suyo.

Quizás porque es el único que siempre le va a decir que sí.

—¡De eso nada! —interrumpe Kise, levantándose de un brinco del banquillo— Aominecchi, dijiste que ibas a jugar contra mí.

—Pero si estás hecho polvo —Aomine lo mira con indiferencia—. Además, ¿hace cuánto que no le doy una paliza monumental a Kagami?

—¿Qué paliza monumental? ¡No vayas de sobrado! —protesta Kagami sin importarle que ya haya perdido en uno de los juegos infantiles favoritos de Aomine: el puteo.

Kuroko piensa, una y otra vez, en las veces que ha presenciado escenas similares en Teikou. Aomine metiéndose con Kise, al que consideraba —y sigue considerando, quizás— uno de sus mejores amigos. Es maravilloso que en el corazón de Aomine aún haya hueco para alguien más a quien chinchar.

(Kuroko no le culpa: sabe mejor que nadie lo divertido que es hacer rabiar a Kagami)

—Hay que ver… —Midorima, sentándose al lado de Kuroko, parece que acaba de despertar de una pesadilla. Su aspecto más habitual, por otra parte— Apenas acabamos de empezar y ya están alborotando.

De los muchos métodos que hay para decidir quién jugará contra quién (Kagami, para intentar bajarle los humos a Aomine, le ha sugerido a Kise el uno contra uno), esos tres idiotas se decantan por el más absurdo de todos: lo echan a suertes.

Al menos es una forma rápida, sí.

Kise pone una mueca al ver que son Aomine y Kagami los que van a echar el uno contra uno.  Se consuela a sí mismo diciendo que aprovechará ese rato para descansar, que falta le hace, y  _observar_  hasta el más mínimo detalle. Lo que no tiene en cuenta es que lo que pasa por su mente, llega simultáneamente a la de Aomine.

—¡Oye, ni se te ocurra mirar! —Aomine hace ademán de lanzarle un balón a Kise en toda la cocorota— Que luego te pones a copiarme.

—Ahí está la gracia —dice Kise con tono avinagrado, haciéndose con una dignidad que parecía haber perdido hace tiempo.

Kagami no se moja en la discusión y los observa sin dejar de botar el balón.

—Tetsu, tápale los ojos. Que no vea nada.

Si de algo puede presumir Aomine, es de los avances  _prodigiosos_  que ha dado en los últimos meses. Resulta que Momoi tenía razón cuando le daba la brasa con eso de ir a entrenar. Sí, de acuerdo: entrenar da sus frutos. Y más si vas cada día a partirte el lomo y escuchar los gritos de Wakamatsu.

Le ha costado lo suyo mejorar tanto en poco tiempo —eso es innegable— como para que ahora venga Kise y recoja él solito el fruto del esfuerzo ajeno. Además, es obvio que estando Aomine en la cancha, Kise no se va a poner a copiar a  _Kagami_.

—Está bien —Kuroko se materializa detrás de Kise, sentado en el banquillo, y le tapa los ojos con las manos.

—¡Oye, Kurokocchi! ¡Eso no vale!

Kise intenta por todos los medios —o sea, quejándose— apartar las manos de Kuroko de su cara, pero nada.  Erre que erre. No sabe de la sonrisa de Kuroko ni de la mirada atenta de Murasakibara sobre ellos dos. Lo que quiere saber a toda costa — _y no sabe—_ es qué están haciendo Aomine y Kagami. Oye pasos, el balón yendo de aquí para allá, los gritos de Kagami.

—Ese triple de Aomine ha sido francamente bueno —la voz de Akashi aparece también de la nada y no hace más que alimentar la curiosidad de Kise.

—Kurokocchi, por lo que más quieras,  _déjame ver qué hacen._

—Me niego. Tengo que mantener mi promesa con Aomine-kun.

—¿Pero qué promesa? —rebuzna Kise— Al menos cuéntame lo que ves…

Kuroko ve a Kise pataleando, a Akashi pendiente de los saltos imposibles de Kagami y a Murasakibara leyendo la receta de su nueva golosina favorita. Claro que eso, precisamente, no es lo que Kise quiere saber, aunque a Kuroko le parezca lo más valioso que pueda llegar a presenciar. Solo él sabe cuánto ha echado de menos este ambiente.

—¡CHÚPATE ESA, KAGAMI! —grita Aomine.

Impacientándose cada vez más, Kise posa sus manos sobre las de Kuroko para apartarlas. Kuroko no desiste. Además, es divertido tener a Kise tan revolucionado, casi como un cachorrillo al que le han tendido una trampa, por una tontería así.

Y sus manos son calentitas. Debe de ser por el sudor.

—Hay que ver… —Akashi se ríe por lo bajinis y nadie sabe de  _qué_.

Eso es lo que Kise quiere:  _ver_.


End file.
